thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Skullscorpiomon
Current Background Other than leading an army of Skullscorpiomon of the Bagra Amry, not much else is particularly known about him. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 1' With the arrival of the Sand Zone, Lord Skullscorpiomon and the army of Skullscorpiomon appeared in this new world. Most of the time, they spent their days doing nothing, keepign watch, and attacking those that dare intrude on their land. One such person was a man named Sundown Kid, an expert gunslinger. Lord SKullscorpiomon and a few of his soldiers attacke dhim and the group he was with, and found themselves humiliatingly defeated. Lord Skullscorpiomon was humiliated the most, having been taken by a single cowboy. Sundown had left a scar over his right eye. Over the course of three months, his hatrd for Sundown grew, to a point where his digital composition had changed where his eyes seemed to glow red. 'Arc 2' Not much happened other than their usual routine. However, Lord Skullscorpiomon had issued for a few Skullscorpiomon to roam around the world, to learn more about this new world. They went to Inaba, Neo Domino City, and various other places. A few Skullscorpiomon even went to the Western Ruins, where the villagers struck out at them. But it was only self defence agains tthe giant scorpion creatures, sicne they were trying to strike at them and spread fear amongst them. Those Skullscorpiomon fled, leaving the Western Village alone. One Skullscorpiomon found his way to a castle, owned by her Majesty, the Queen. He tried to strike at the maids, and they warned the Queen. When he met with the Queen, he tried to attakc her as well. CLeverness was on her side however, as she had managed to lure him into a room and get him trapped into a mirror through her magic. She held it prisoner there until it was willing to commit to her. One instance, he even insulted her by saying he sees no of such beauty, when the Queen referred to herself as the Fairest of them all. Fearful of his own safety, he begged for forgiveness, and was willing to cooperate. Around the time the Skullscorpiomon was willing to cooperate with the Queen, Lord Skullscorpiomon, leading a few of his soldiers, arrived at the castle. There, the Queen and the Lord Skullscorpiomon formed an alliance, where they will provide each other any assistance to whatever plans they may have. For Lord Skullscorpiomon, he would aid the Queen in ensuring that she is the fairest of them. For the Queen, she seemed willing to help him achieve his goal of dominating this world in the name of the Bagra Army. Things did not go as planned, as the arrival of a new girl, named Vanessa, appeared. After some events, including the Queen's own death, Lord Skullscorpiomon comfronted Vanessa, claiming that she is not human. She admitted to it, and attempted to form a contract. Promising to give him the power to defeat Sundown Kid, he signed the contract. He was given control over water and able to use it offensively and defensively. He would have to defeat SUndown within three days and bring back his dead body as his part of the deal in the contract. During his time away, his army would fall under Vanessa's control. If he fails, the army belongs to her. If he succeeds, he will regain control over his army. After a battle within the tower, Lord Skullscorpiomon fled, heading off to find Sundown, and face him, in hopes that he will once and for all exact his revenge. 'Arc 3' Lord Skullscorpiomon sadly was killed and sent to the Shadow Realm. He had managed to find Sundown Kid and battle him, but he did not know about the Xros Loader Gun he now holds. THat meant the other Digimon were at Sundown's use. THe battle ended with Sundown shooting Lord Skullscorpiomon square in the head, thus ending his life. Abilities *'Poison Pierce': Pierces his enemy with the poisonous sting on his tail-tip. *'Black Out': Disseminates a slightly toxic fog that snatches away the eyesight of the opponent. Upon forming a contract with Vanessa (AKA Ursula the Sea Witch), Lord Skullscorpiomon gained various new abilities, mainly the use of water magic. He can use this as both defensive and offensive The Skullscorpiomon Army Led by Lord Skullscorpiomon, the Skullscorpiomon remained in the Sand Zone in the Bio Gate World. Lord Skullscorpiomon had hoped to take command of this new world in the name of the Bagra Army, and ensure rule over it in case the generals end up coming to this world themselves. The Skullscorpiomon army possess the Poison Pierce and Black Out attacks. During the Contract between Lord Skullscorpiomon and Vanessa, they belong to Vanessa until Lord Skullscorpiomon completes his end of the deal. Category:Digimon Category:Male Category:Character Category:Anime Category:Avacnela